The Last Light
by alexandra-J123
Summary: Bella and Edward just got back from the honeymoon in breaking dawn! bella is the still pregnant, but while some of the Cullens are away and only Rosalie and Alice are with bella,The Voluturithen come to find bella human and pregnant ans kidnap her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(i dont own any of the characters in this story)

Takes place after the Honey moon in Breaking Dawn! i hope you like it

BELLA'S POV

Its been at least two days since we've arrived back from Isle Esme. I am still shocked to think that I'm pregnant, no not just pregnant but pregnant with Edwards baby, our baby. I still don't understand how and why he wants to take it away from me….. from us. I've all ready felt it nudge me and move around inside me which actually isn't normal. I still have his words running through my mind every time he looks at me with those pained eyes. "were going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you, don't be scared , I_ wont_ let it hurt you." Every time I hear what he said to me in my head I can still remember his face, so modest, so determined. I hated myself for causing him this pain but I wasn't going to kill the baby inside me, my baby, our baby, not even for Edward. I love the baby that was inside me and I'm sure it loved me back. If you said to me a month ago that I'm going to be a mother I would have just laughed it off as a simple joke, but now its really going to happen, well with the help of Rosalie of course. Ever since I phoned Rosalie and told her about me being pregnant and Edward wanting to kill the baby for my own protection, she has stuck by me like glue and convinced Carlisle not to touch me or the baby without my permission first. She was so protective over me and I sincerely thank Rosalie for that.

Every one was out hunting accept for Alice and Rosalie who said they will watch me. I've been getting sick a lot today. Every time I saw food I would just puke. Not very nice I know but these things happen I guess. I've never been so bored in my life. I wasn't going to tell that to Alice because she would probably start online shopping on her laptop right next to me. Ugh! My stomach is slightly bigger, it's a bit scary since its only been four days since we got back from isle Esme and I already look at least four months pregnant. I picked up the remote which was right next to me and started flicking through the channels when Alice like usual lightly danced through the door like a dancer of swan lake. " Hey Bella! Are you feeling any better" she gently sat down next to me and took my hand in hers and started to feel my head, I'm guessing she was checking my temperature which I was sure was pretty normal.

" Yes Alice, I'm perfectly fine". I sat up a little on the couch whilst holding my bulging stomach, she looked at my face, scrutinizing it for the slightest bit of uncertainty she could see lurching in my facial expression, but I was honestly ok.

" what time do you think the rest will be back by?" I asked her in a pleading voice, I really wanted to see Edward, I missed him so much even though he's only been gone a day, I also know that Alice has been missing Jasper too, I'm not to sure about Rosalie because who would miss Emmett really, ha its actually a bit of a relief to not have a huge teddy bear of a brother to be banging around the house. " they should be home within the next two hours or so, but something's bothering me, some one is messing with my visions, I don't know who or why and its really driving me mad" I let out a sigh of relief to the fact that Edward would be back very shortly I knew the time would pass slow but it was worth it. Then I finally realized what Alice just said about her visions, somebody messing with them. My heart started to beat just a inch faster. " What! What do you mean somebody's playing with your visions." I just stared at her confused, her face was just blank with a bit of frustration circled around her eyes. " I don't know… I…. cant tell… I…. cant see any thing any more………. ROSALIE!" she all but screamed Rosalie's name, I was pretty scared now. Before I knew it Rosalie was stood in front of me with a protective crouch over me. Her and Alice exchanged a wearily but very frightened glance then both looked at me. " GET UP AND STAND BEHIND ME NOW BELLA" Rosalie hissed at me, she helped me up off the couch and placed me behind her. I was so confused. " what's going on.. Alice tell …." I whispered at Alice. She faced the door, just then in came the four people I never ever wanted to see again.

Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec all stood before Rosalie, Alice and I. my chest felt like it was gonna explode , I was scared out of my brains I took a trembling step back. What did they want? Why were they here? Oh my gosh did they know about the baby? With that I felt my legs shaking, Where's Edward, I need him, we need him?. They all smiled in unison.

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS VISIT?" hissed Rosalie to them. Jane took a steady step forward with a evil grin plastered on her child like face. " we don't want to hurt you, you can do this the easy way or the hard way" she smiled at Rosalie who now looked liked she was going to rip Jane head off. " you are not touching Bella at all" screamed Alice who was now in a protective crouch in front of me with her hands reached out back wards to protect me. Rosalie and Alice both let out a frightening snarl. " who said" chuckled Alec. I was now starting to Hyperventilate I should have known they wanted me. Now Alice and Rosalie will end up getting killed trying to protect me. I cant deal with this, I loved them both too much to loose them. " what we want we will get, and you cant do anything about it" said Felix looking rather smug as they inched closer . Me Alice and Rosalie were all now inching back into the back of the corner of the rather lush Cullen's living room. I then felt a rather big nudge in my stomach which made me gasp and instinctively cradle my swollen stomach into my hands. Rosalie and Alice were now hissing hysterically and I looked up to see even more wider than before smiles plastered all over their faces. Demetri cocked his head around of Rosalie's and said in a taunting voice " Oh well haven't you been naughty Bella, you first are still human and now your what… oops …pregnant , I wonder what Aro will think of this". " well he wouldn't know because he isn't getting Bella" Alice snarled. " You know what I'm tired of playing games lets just get this over with" said Jane with a bored look on her face. The next thing I saw was Rosalie and Alice drop to the ground thrashing in pain. " STOP! STOP DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME, DON'T KILL THEM PLEASE" I screamed as I watched in terror as my loved ones were in so much pain. Then all of a sudden they stopped and were completely still on the floor. I don't know what happened I'm guessing that was alec or Demetri. I was so shocked I looked up and couldn't scream no more. Jane just looked at me and then Felix grabbed me by my arm so hard that I'm sure I heard it snap. I screamed out in agony and started whimpering as I was being dragged out of the house. All I remember then was looking at my two sister and whispering " I love you" then everything went black

Edwards POV

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We had finished hunting well over a hour ago now, my family and I were running back to our house. The only thing that was in my mind was Bella, Bella and yet more Bella. I was so afraid for her. I didn't want this _thing_ to touch my Isabella to hurt her in anyway. I don't see why she wont let me and Carlisle touch her _baby_. I really do love her but I know that this baby will hurt her, Id never had thought about having a child with Bella because I knew that it was impossible, I was be amazing for us to have a child, but to hurt Bella! NO!. I can only feel anger and hate for anything that wants to hurt my beautiful Isabella, my beautiful wife. It also doesn't help when Rosalie had gotten all protective over her since we've came back from isle Esme, well It does make sense…..Rosalie…..immortal…….baby. well she has always wanted a baby and I'm guessing she's only protecting Bella to get to the baby. She wouldn't care what happened to Bella as long as she got what she wanted, I sighed heavily. We were at least 10 minutes from the house. Something wasn't right at all I could smell four other vampires that had been around but there scents were fading rather fast. They smelled vaguely familiar but I just couldn't figure it ouy. I slowed my pace to look at my family who I also guess could smell the scent of the four other vampires that had been around. I looked at Jasper with a concerned look now we were outside the house. I turned to look at jasper and my family who were all looking very scared and knew something wasn't right . _where is Rosalie I'm sure she should of heard us coming right now. I cant hear anything what's going on . I'm really scared now. Something isn't right and who are these vampires I can smell._ I looked at Emmett who actually did look scared. I then saw Jasper clutch his head in his hand. Esme and Carlisle quickly went by Jaspers side followed by me and Emmett. Jasper looked like he was in so much pain. What's going on? Then I thought about Bella.

Just then Alice and Rosalie came out of the house looking rather disorientated and looked like they were in terrible pain. They were hiding something from me. I couldn't hear there thoughts properly they seemed muffled. Too driven with sorrow.

Jasper and Emmett rushed to help their wives even though jasper was in pain himself just a second ago. Esme and Carlisle stood holding hands whilst looking at their children. Where's Bella I needed to know what happened? Where's Bella?

" Alice where is Bella? What happened? And who are these vampires I can smell?" I all but shouted to her. I needed to know. I was going to collapse with fear if I couldn't see my Bella. " they took her, they took her, we tired the best we could but then they tortured us and we blacked out….. I'm……. So….sorry?" Rosalie whispered as she and Alice broke out into dry sobs. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a pained glance and then I realized someone had taken my Bella, were going to hurt her? Why did want her why? Just then Carlisle walked closer with a rather distraught Esme holding his hand " Rosalie who came and took her? Where's Bella? Tell me what happened we need to know?" said Carlisle trying to calm them down.

I was in so much pain and ready to kill because some one had taken Bella. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down as he looked like some one was drilling into his chest as he was being over whelmed with all these emotions.

We walked into the living room where Rosalie and Alice could explain what happened. I could smell Bella's scent. My dead heart felt like it was being torn apart.

Once every one was sat around the table and Alice and Rosalie had calmed down, Alice was the one who explained what happened.

" Bella was downstairs and I came down to check on her, I was talking to her and she asked about when you were coming back because she missed you all and then someone started playing with my visions and I couldn't see anything so I called down Rose. Then I smelled some people coming I didn't know who but they were not human and then rose smelled them to so we decided to pick up Bella and we went to the corner of the living room and then they came in all four of them which wicked smiles on their faces. All four of them…… Jane……Felix…..Demetri…..and…….. Alec." All my family let out a hiss apart form Rose and Alice but we let Alice continue. " well they all came in and me and rose asked them what they wanted and they said ' we could do it the easy or the hard way' so we moved back so we could protect Bella, and then they said they wanted her, we were ready to fight them, ready to fight to the death they were not getting Bella. Then I think the baby moved and she gasped and held her stomach so Demetri said something about what Aro would say about her being pregnant and then he started to taunt her and we were just about to fight when Jane said she was bored and next thing you know I couldn't feel anything apart from pain and I knew it was Jane. I could hear Bella screaming desperately to them to stop. I couldn't protect her Edward I couldn't, then I could not hear or see or speak or move, I just felt pain.. I'm so sorry Edward….. I" then Alice broke down into loud sobs. We were all shocked, they took her away from me, I need to get her back, they would have to kill me first before they touch Bella, then my thoughts came back to the baby. Bella actually did love the baby and I'm sure the baby loved her back. For some strange reason I had this need and urgency to save both Bella and the baby from the Voultri , then I realized something which I would never had accepted before…. I loved the baby as I do Bella. I need to save them both. How dare they come and take them, Bella had done nothing wrong to deserve all this. They were most certainly going to kill Bella and the baby.

I looked up to everyone and I heard jasper discussing a plan to get Bella back.

" I need to got to Italy to get her back now" I whispered " hell yeah no one is touching my baby sister, I will kill those…arrrrghhh!" screamed Emmett who had his hand clutched to the table. "were gonna have to sneak in to get her because they are not going to just hand her to us. Carlisle go and get the passports and airplane tickets now we need to get to Italy before tonight.. lets go we don't have time to waste." Jasper ordered then everyone got to work. I needed to get my love back into my arms where she was safe and where she belonged I love her and her baby. No our baby.

They were not going to hurt her not at all.

BELLAS POV

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I finally woke up and the first thing I saw was bars. I was just about to get up when I felt this agonizing pain shoot up my arm and my leg. I know that Felix had broken my arm but I didn't understand why my leg was hurting me so much. My eyes finally adjusted to the dimly lightened room and took in my surroundings. I looked up to see a huge bulky vampire stood outside my well, my cell it was the only way to describe such a room. He had dark red hair which reached down to his waist. It was pulled back into one plait on the back of his neck, he was wearing the Voultri guard coat. He also had those piercing crimson eyes. I soon lost my focus from the guard and back down to me. I noticed I hade two extremely large chains around both of my hands which were tied to either side of the wall with padlocks but there was enough chain for me to move my arms a just a little freely. I stared in utter shock at the state of my arms, yellow and purple bruises where starting to show up down the length of them and I remembered that my legs were aching me. My curious eyes widened when they reached my ankle. I must have broken my ankle also because it was in some sort of worn out bandage. My mind started to wonder off the ones I loved. I really hoped Alice and Rosalie are okay, they are probably dead, well it looked like that when I left them. I loved both of them truly. Oh God Edward, I wonder if he and the rest of the Cullen's have arrived back home yet to find two vampire corpses in the living room. I knew I was going to die in here, if I could only see Edwards face once again, hear him say my name once again, feel his breath upon my skin. I love him right to the depth of my soul and much much more. My love for Edward is indescribable. Then I my thoughts drifted off to my unborn baby. If I was going to die in here so was my baby. They couldn't kill him. But knowing the Voultri they most likely will. As soon as I thought about my baby dyeing, He or she moved inside, it made me smile just to know I have a part of Edward with me and because of my baby and Edward I am determined to get out of here alive without my baby or any of the Cullen's getting hurt. If Alice and Rosalie weren't already dead. As soon as my thoughts trailed off , a loud bang and the sound of chains being released hovered around me. I looked up to see two of the guard released my chains. I knew where they were taking me. They grabbed me tightly around arm and I screamed out in pure agony. I heard a muffled laugh escape one of their lips as they finally threw me out of the cell. My arms and feet were throbbing from were the new bone fractures were. I wanted to scream for help but I knew it was no use. Who was going to help an innocent and fragile human. Ops no one. I could tell they were waiting for me to stand up, so I tried will all my might I really did try but me being pregnant was not one of the greatest advantages, so when they became impatient one of them grabbed me by the hair and the other one took hold of my arm again, this time I couldn't help it, I was terrified and the agony was unbearable I screamed hysterically and tears ran like a river down my lifeless looking checks. As I'm sure we turned the corner and I heard a noise which sounded like a huge door being opened the guards threw me through the opened door and then It was shut behind me. I started to breathe really heavily when I recognized where I was. The huge court looking room in the middle of the castle.

Please Review! because if you like it i will add another chapter BUT PLEASE REVIEW- ITS MY FIRST STORY SO BE KIND


	2. Hope, Pain and Love

Bella pov Chapter 2

I looked up to see Caius along with Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec. But I was extremely confused to why Aro wasn't here. I thought he was the one who ordered for my kidnapping. I was in so much pain I couldn't really move so I just moved a little until I was in a sitting position and the all stared at me with those crimson eyes and evil smiles. I could feel my stomach curl in fear. " ohhh tut tut tut, Bella I thought you would have been smart enough to have known better, I would of thought your precious little Edward would have changed you by now, surely he knows the rules" he was staring at me with what looked like pure hatred in his eyes. I tried to back up a little but it was no use. " w-w-what do you want, where's Aro he was the one who ordered me here anyway, I want to speak with him, right now" I said I wasn't going to shout because right now I didn't have the energy to shout. He started to laugh a loud booming theatrical laugh which reminded me hugely of Emmett. He gracefully drifted over to me in a flash and knelt down beside me and took in a deep breath as he inhaled my scent. " Ha Ha Bella, didn't you know Aro is on a little holiday at the moment, if you want to leave a message, write a note, either way it wasn't Aro who ordered for your kidnap it was me. Do you really think my brother would let me do this if he was here. No that's what I thought. I can see you and Edward have been busy and I hate playing games. You know about us and your human. What pathetic excuse for a vampire, falls in love with a human and then gets her pregnant. Ops I forgot your poor Edward. So because you have really annoyed me since the first time we met, I'm going to do it myself. No not change you. I will do what I like until your dead. Ha-ha and any of those Cullen's come after you, ill put you in the room to watch them when they die." He said grudgingly

" why, I have done nothing wrong, me and the Cullen's have done nothing to hurt you, you can ever hurt the Cullen's, they are good people and its me you want anyway. I cant believe you would scoop that low to hurt me and now my baby as well." I whispered. He bored his stare straight into my eyes " oh Isabella I can do what ever I want, especially since Aro isn't around. Demetri and Jane you know what to do" he laughed at walked off with Alec and Felix. I couldn't believe it , he was going to kill me and my baby just for a stupid game. And just because he doesn't like me.

I turned to face the two approaching vampires. I knew what Caius was going to do! He was going to torture me to death. I seriously preferred to have been bitten by Victoria. But I was going to fight, fight to stay alive for my family , my baby and most of all my Husband. With that I looked up at Jane and Demetri I know they could hurt me because I heard them discussing it earlier how they have found a way to get around my mind and hurt me.

Just then Jane took her finger and scraped it along the length of my check, I flinched back and felt the blood ooze down my face. The tears just fell as I held back the screams. I closed my eyes as I was broken and beaten for what I think was an hour and then locked into my cell again. This was going to be a long fight. For the rest of that night I just sat hold my stomach thinking about my Edward and my family and my Baby whilst I suffered with prolonged morning sickness.

A week later

Edwards POV

We've been outside Volterra know for just over a day. Alice can see if we go through the main way we will be captured but otherwise we couldn't see anything. Ive been going mad the for the last week I've hardly said a word to my family. I was in agony and so way they, I have no Idea what they have done to Bella and well my unborn child she is carrying. I can see her face every time I think of her. Her beautiful brown eyes and her lush long hair. We were sitting under a tree in the shade when I heard it. Bella! I heard her scream it tore me apart! What were they doing to her. My beautiful wife and baby. " WE CANT JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT" I screamed at my family who all had the same pained look in their face " I agree she will die if we just sit here looking for the best way to sneak in. with the rate the baby was growing before she was kidnapped and if the baby is still well alive she surly would go into labor very shortly" said Carlisle to us all with worried expressions. With this we all ran the fasted we could through Volterra, I don't think anyone saw us because we were extremely fast as soon as we got up to the lobby we ran straight past the desk into the lifts in the castle. When we finally reached the floor we left the lobby and barged straight into the meeting hall, I was horrified by what I heard. _ As soon as that baby is out of her I will kill her first then her stupid little baby_ with that I hissed and looked at my family and they all eyed the four familiar vampire and Caius watching us.

" WHERES BELLA I SWEAR IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILL YOU" Alice screamed at Caius whilst Jasper was holding her around the waist trying to restrain her. " Welcome Cullen's, your just in time your little Bella is on her way through" Caius said in a taunting voice. I could hear a fain heart beat in the distance as well as a very quiet little one. I knew exactly who they belonged to. I turned to my family " she's still alive as well as the baby" the rest of my family had just a hint of hope in their eyes. We all stared at the vampire in front of us with murderous glances whilst they had smiles on theirs. I couldn't hear there thought they were all muffled and all I could hear properly was Alice's tearless sobs.

Just then we all gasped and my heart broke into a million pieces and my anger swelled and poked the monster in side me as two guards dragged Bella in. She looked like she has been beaten everyday. Her stomach was extremely huge.

BELLAS POV

I collapsed onto the floor of the meeting room where I was to withstand another hour I torture. But what shocked me was when I heard a group of gasps and dry sobs. I'm sure I heard some one whisper my name but I didn't quiet catch it. I looked up and saw my angel standing what seemed to be a mile away but which was probably like 6 meters away. He had this look in his face like I've never seen before. I couldn't describe what it was but then his eyes meet mine with the most sorrowful look I've seen. I just about had enough energy to smile at him. He just stared at me then the rest of the Cullen family erupted into snarls and hisses. I really wanted to run up to him and hold him one more time. Wait! Oh my God they are going to kill them. I moved my head a much as I can until my eyes locked on my family, they all looked me with agonized eyes. I was grateful that they came after me but for the babies sake but then I knew they were going to get killed. " they are going to kill you, you need to get out of here" I whispered to them, I flinched back as the pain over took my body. " ha-ha well I see Isabella you haven't learnt your lesson, I told you not to speak to any one, well Cullen's I don't see why you have made this trip because your only going to watch your poor Bella die in front of you" Caius said calmly. " YOU WONT EVEN GET A CHANCE TO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER , SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG AND SHE IS ALSO PREGNANT, YOU WONT LIVE TO TELL THE STORY CAIUS" screamed Rosalie. Edward kept his gaze on me. " well if you really want to know , well I've tortured her, I'm sure you can see that, she shouldn't still be human, and defiantly not pregnant with a half vampire, half human baby. But for good will I'm actually going to let you spend ten minutes with her before I torture her" said Caius grinning widely as he left the room. I looked and realized the rest of the guard where stood in front of the Cullen's and Jane was staring at my stomach , I knew what was coming. The Cullen's where mostly trying to get past the guards because Edward and Alice knew what was going to happen. I was now lying on the floor because the baby was kicking so hard I had tears streaming down my face, Jane was now crouched over me stroking her hand over my stomach, I stopped breathing and was trying to inch back. But it did work I was edging towards the middle of the room, whilst the Cullen's just watched what was happening and I told them not to fight the guards for me, " w-w-wait! Oh!-gasp- please- gasp- not -gasp- the baby" I all but screamed to Jane as she then pulled me by the leg across the room. I screamed in agony as I hit the far wall. All the Cullen's erupted into roars as the were trying to fight the guard. it was no use they were not going to win. They were trying to get past but the guard wouldn't budge. I struggled to sit up and then when I did, I took hold of my stomach and whispered to my unborn baby " its ok, were ok, they are going to hurt you now as well as mommy, but can you be strong for both of us, I will try my best to fight baby I really will, I love you so much , so much my baby" with that the baby kicked and Alice, Rosalie and Esme screamed as they heard what I said and the boys just flinched. This time Jane pulled me up the wall by my neck. And I was gasping because I could breath. She then used her powers on my baby, I could feel it trashing in side me , by this point I was screaming hysterically and I feel to the floor. The pain was like nothing on this earth, my eyes went bloodshot from my screams, the Cullen's were roaring now, and where ripping the guard apart with all there might. They actually succeeded and they started to run towards me but Jane said " you come any closer and ill make the pain worse for her" she laughed and all the Cullen's stopped apart from Alice and when she came forward the pain worsens , my back arched up I my hand where in fists as I screamed then I'm sure I saw Edward run over to Jane and then the pain stopped and everything went black.

Edwards POV

I felt sick to my bones as Jane threatened us. If I was Human I would have thrown up looking at the extent of the torture they put both Bella and the baby through. I was too busy thinking about what they had gone through, that I was pulled out of my state by Bella screaming as Alice went up to her. Id never seen anything like it I could hear our baby screaming in its mind, I could hear Esme and Rosalie screaming and I looked over to my right to see Jasper and Emmett stand there in complete shock and I could tell they would be crying. I couldn't take it any longer I ran over to Jane with all my might, ripped her to smithereens and ran over to Bella! I could see her eyes close and I could hear her breathing slow down. My heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I picked Bella up, we were running down the dark lit hallways trying to get out this castle before Caius finds out we are gone.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in cold strong arms. I certainly knew who they belonged too. I could feel every part of my body roaring with pain. I looked up to find Edward staring down at me with saddened and agonized eyes. I was staring at him, but then a sharp pain took over my side and I gasped and started to breathe really heavily. I also looked round me once the pain had subsided and realized that the rest of the Cullen's were running with us and that we were no longer in Volterra. We were running through dense forest and it was also night time! I realized that Alice had a huge back pack on her back. "Edward where are we going?" I whispered. He looked down at me and shushed me " your safe now love, you and the baby, we are just heading out a to the forest a little more and then we are going to camp for the night ok?" he said. " I'm sorry" I whispered once more. I felt as if it was completely my fault that I was in this situation, I should have done more when they came to the house I must be a idiot if I couldn't even defend my own family. " there's nothing you should be sorry for, its them Bella they were pure evil, I should be the one saying sorry, I should have been there for you. As I was coming here I realized that you wanted this baby, as you loved it and the baby loved you, I should have seen that from the start and supported you, but It was so hard to sit back and watch the baby hurt you love. But I've realized that I love this baby just as much as you do, I feel like such a failure for letting you both down, I could have prevented these monsters torturing you like they did, they are sick vile creatures, but I love you Bella and this baby, you have to promise me that you will rest and Carlisle ill treat you as soon as we stop which shouldn't be too long". I sighed happily at the thought that Edward had accepted the baby. I was still in a lot of pain and I was starting to squirm but I didn't realize we hade stopped until I looked up and saw 3 pitched tents in a small clearing and Alice tell everyone that we were ready. Everyone looked so hurt and sad. Edward laid me down on a blanket on the floor whilst Carlisle came over with his medical bag. He looked like he was about the cry as he was looking at my injuries, he started bandaging up my arm and my ankle. I gasped as he touched them, I was in so much pain it was unbelievable , I was grabbing onto Edwards shirt. It took Carlisle over a hour to finish with helping me and a lot of listening to Edward curse under his breath. The rest of the group were either walking around on their own or talking quietly in twos. I was just to get up when I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I screamed in agony. " Bella! Bella what's wrong, Bella!" Edward said panicking. Everyone rushed over at was looking scared to death. " Oh… *gasp*….. Edward the baby! THE BABY!" I screamed.

EDWARD'S POV

Carlisle had just finished attending to Bella, the extent of the injuries were huge. I was helpless just looking at them, all I did was feel and hear the hatred towards the Voultri in everyone's head. I was just about to turn around when I heard Bella scream. I didn't know what was wrong because the pain she was in looked far more worse than what she had already received. " Bella! Bella what's wrong, Bella!" I said rather panicked. I turned to Carlisle, all he said was " she's going into labor".


End file.
